


Di segreti malcelati e lune rosa zombie

by neera (neerapen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Frustration, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In poche parole, tutto sarebbe stato preferibile a zombie decisi a cibarsi di cuori come spuntino di mezzanotte. Invece stanno cercando di confinare gli ultimi zombie in un magazzino vicino, perché questa è la vita di Stiles da tre anni a questa parte, e Derek continua ad ignorare l'argomento, ci gira attorno o congeda Stiles con un'occhiata che sembra più scocciata che altro.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di segreti malcelati e lune rosa zombie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciccipingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciccipingu/gifts).



> Per il COWT5 e per la Ciccipingu a cui la dovevo dall'epoca predinastica.

 Dentro è caldo, troppo caldo, e Stiles non vede assolutamente nulla.

Sente solo urla, gente che si chiama l'un l'altra, suppliche di aiuto che gli fanno tamburellare il cuore all'impazzata, obbligandolo a consumare in lunghi respiri il poco ossigeno nella sala. Sa che deve riprendere il controllo di sé, prima che il panico prenda spazio, cancellando ogni traccia di razionalità. Deve pensare, pensare in fretta, trovare il modo di salvare tutti quanti. Nessuno deve morire. Scott non deve morire. Lydia non deve morire. Isaac non deve morire. Kira non deve morire. Nessuno, neppure Malia deve morire.

Qualcuno lo afferra per la vita e lo trascina via, lontano dalle fiamme, lontano dal terrore che tenta di mettere i propri artigli su di lui. Gli dice qualcosa, ma Stiles non capisce, non riesce a sentire nulla. È tutto ovattato, tutto maledettamente confuso e lui deve mettere a fuoco, salvare i propri amici, trovare un modo di fermare l'incendio, capire perché sia scoppiato, risolvere il problema ora e subito.

«Stiles!» Derek lo scuote per le spalle, lo fa sedere con la schiena contro un albero, lo guarda e Stiles si obbliga a guardarlo, perché quando Derek urla il suo nome vuol dire che deve stare attento. Nello specifico, di solito vuol dire che deve scappare. O che Derek è nei guai.

«Sei nei guai?» chiede, sentendosi raschiare la trachea da quanto ce l'ha riarsa. Le gocce di pioggia sulle labbra sono una benedizione, ma non abbastanza. Chiude, apre gli occhi, poggia la testa contro la corteccia ruvida dietro di lui.

Derek lo sta fissando in modo strano. Sembra terrorizzato. Non è un buon segno. Derek non è mai terrorizzato.

«Derek?» Il fuoco, si rende conto. Dannazione. Serra una mano attorno al polso dell'altro, sentendogli il sangue tamburellare sotto le dita, e Stiles sa che sta succedendo, ma non ha idea di cosa dire per calmarlo. Sa solo che gli altri forse sono ancora dentro e Derek ha scelto il momento peggiore per farsi venire un flashback. «Derek, gli altri!» esclama roco, scuotendolo. «Gli altri!» ripete, più disperato.

Derek scatta in piedi, gli stringe la mano per un attimo e corre via, lontano da Stiles e verso l'incendio che sta divorando la palestra.

Stiles chiude gli occhi e respira l'aria umida della notte, lasciando che la pioggia gli bagni il volto e gli ridia un minimo di lucidità.

Gli ci vuole un minuto, o forse cinque, e nel mentre Derek porta fuori Lydia, Malia, Kira, tossenti ma vive. I pompieri arrivano e Scott ed Isaac sono lì tra gli altri. Le sirene sono insopportabili e Stiles ha appena ricominciato a respirare in modo decente. Pensa a suo padre. Spera che non gli prenda un colpo quando sentirà che sta succedendo. I pompieri prendono gli idranti e corrono con le loro tute dentro all'edificio, perché Derek ha tirato fuori tutti, realizza Stiles, ma non tutti. Ci sono ancora persone dentro.

Le luci delle idropompe lo rapiscono e gli tolgono la concezione del tempo. Girano e sono un buon punto su cui focalizzarsi. Poi lo sguardo di Stiles scivola da loro, si fissa sulla figura che gli si sta avvicinando. Derek gli getta una bomboletta in grembo e crolla accanto a lui, respira a fondo, ringhia e sbatte un pugno contro il terreno. Stiles sa che ha salvato tutti. Li ha contati, mentre li vedeva uscire. Ha controllato. Derek non è più tanto maldestro, anche se ha tentato per molte volte di negare di esserlo. Stiles prende una lunga boccata di ossigeno e rimane a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio, lasciando che si tiri fuori dai ricordi nel modo in cui preferisce. Non ha le forze di fare altrimenti.

«Sono salvi» mormora dopo la terza boccata d'ossigeno, guardandosi attorno. Salvi, anche se lontani da Stiles, perché Derek non ha avuto la creanza di portarli dov'era lui. Stiles guarda Scott riprendersi in poco più di un minuto e pensa di chiamarlo, pensa davvero di chiamarlo, ma ha come l'impressione che la sua gola non sia d'accordo a superare determinati decibel, quindi eviterà di farlo. È assurdo, ma alla fine Stiles sa di essere rimasto dentro meno di tutti. Dieci minuti, quindici forse, prima che Derek lo trovasse.

Strano, perché Stiles era abbastanza sicuro di essere dalla parte opposta alle porte d'entrata. Derek avrebbe potuto benissimo tirar fuori qualcun altro.

«Perché?» domanda alla figura distesa al suo fianco. Derek ha il volto girato dall'altra parte e Stiles serra la mandibola, trattenendosi dal chiedergli di girarsi. Pensa a Malia, a frasi che lei gli ha detto pochi mesi prima, al limite della rabbia e della tristezza. A volte Stiles vorrebbe dirle che non è vero, altre volte si trova di fronte a cose del genere e il comportamento di Derek gli diventa incomprensibile.

È frustrante, e ora come ora Stiles non ha la pazienza di far finta di niente. Deve sapere perché Derek è di fianco a lui, a mezzo metro di distanza, come se Stiles non notasse che la distanza tra loro si è drasticamente ridotta da quando Malia lo ha lasciato. Vuole saperlo. Ha bisogno di saperlo. Ora.

«Perché io per primo?» incalza, ignorando le graffiate alla gola, concentrandosi solo su Derek e sul fatto che non stia più muovendo un muscolo. «Cos'è, sono il più fragile, secondo te?»

Lo sguardo di Derek cambia drasticamente colore ed incontra quello di Stiles, ma lui non ha paura. Vuole risposte e le avrà.

«Allora?»

Derek si passa entrambe le mani al volto: «Non sei fragile,» sospira.

Dieci punti a Derek Hale per riuscire sempre a rispondere alla domanda sbagliata. «Allora?» La pioggia comincia a diventare un fastidio, Stiles vorrebbe un ombrello. O andare dagli altri. Perché Derek non l'ha portato con gli altri? «Cos'è, una cosa che c'entra con il branco?»

L'altro respira a fondo: «Sono tutti vivi, concentrati su questo, Stiles».

Stiles ci prova, ma non per questo ci riesce.

***

Il giorno dopo, lo sguardo di Malia potrebbe perforare un diamante, ma Stiles si prodiga ad ignorarla nel miglior modo che conosce, con un libro tra loro e gettandole contro Isaac come distrazione.

Funziona per la bellezza di un'ora, poi il cellulare gli vibra nella tasca e inizia per l'ennesima volta Il Discorso, in una variazione che stavolta include dettagli sul perché, secondo Malia, Derek continua a fare il criptico e a parare il culo a Stiles prima che agli altri.

Stiles vorrebbe essere irritato a riguardo, ma una parte di lui comincia ad essere compiaciuta di queste deduzioni. È un po' come vedere la propria miglior allieva mettere in pratica l'arte che lui stesso le ha insegnato. Anche se, in realtà, sono più le deduzioni in questione a stampargli un sorrisetto spastico sulla faccia per il resto della giornata.

«Dio santo, Stilinski, cerca di fingere un pochino di tristezza. Ci hanno bruciato la palestra,» commenta Jackson di fianco a lui.

Il cellulare gli vibra di nuovo:

             _Jackson ha ragione, sembri un ebete._

Stiles tira su col naso, lo arriccia e riprende a fissare il nulla invece di ascoltare il preside.

***

Finisce per ripensarci a due giorni dall'accaduto, il che è un record, perché probabilmente avrebbe potuto pensarci molto prima. Solo che ha da tempo acquisito una strana forma di fiducia in Derek, qualcosa che va al di là dell'umana comprensione perché nessuno – nessuno sano di mente, almeno – si fiderebbe di Derek, licantropo straordinario, ogni tanto esageratamente fissato con lo stile di Fonzy.

Fuori piove. Stiles sta cucinando dei pancakes, la scatola del preparato abbandonata di fianco al microonde, e le fiamme sotto la padella riportano a galla l'accaduto. Gli ci vuole un attimo per riprendersi, deve lasciare la padella, spegnere il fuoco, posarsi contro il piano cottura e fissare il cesto di frutta davanti a lui. Va tutto bene, sono tutti salvi. L'incendio non era il ritorno di Kate in versione spirito di vendetta, né una minaccia da parte di qualche branco di passaggio. È stato solo un incidente, un normalissimo incidente che non ha mietuto una sola vittima, a parte scottature varie.

Stiles chiude gli occhi, vede il fuoco. La radio è un brusio in sottofondo che parla di un evento più unico che raro, parla di rosa, della luna e di Halloween. Li riapre e guarda una mela troppo verde per essere mangiata.

Prende il cellulare dalla tasca e digita il messaggio senza la minima esitazione:

             _Devi ancora rispondermi_.

E se Derek non lo farà, allora Stiles dovrà passare alle maniere forti. Quando gli Stilinski vogliono sapere una cosa, possono ottenere qualsiasi informazione. O almeno così Stiles spera.

***

Stiles ci riprova, nei giorni seguenti, ma non riceve alcuna risposta. Via messaggio, via mail, via Facebook – anche se sa perfettamente che Derek odia Facebook a livelli che neppure un inquisitore spagnolo potrebbe, – quando sono insieme a discutere di problemi nascosti nell'ombra e pronti a far fuori mezza Beacon Hills.

Perché, ovviamente, una luna speciale a Beacon Hills significa più guai che altro. Stavolta è rosa, e a quanto pare agli zombie piace il rosa, e i mannari lo trovano eccitante, o forse è solo per via di Halloween. Forse se cadeva a Natale ci sarebbero stati tanti Grinch da tenere a bada e niente sveltine lupesche. O magari a Pasqua si sarebbe potuto giocare a Mannaro Vs. Pulcino.

In poche parole, tutto sarebbe stato preferibile a zombie decisi a cibarsi di cuori come spuntino di mezzanotte. Invece stanno cercando di confinare gli ultimi zombie in un magazzino vicino, perché questa è la vita di Stiles da tre anni a questa parte, e Derek continua ad ignorare l'argomento, ci gira attorno o congeda Stiles con un'occhiata che sembra più scocciata che altro. Insomma, si comporta come al solito, fa addirittura qualche battuta divertente che non abbia a che fare con prenderlo a pugni e Stiles può dirsi sollevato a riguardo. Non che Derek abbia continuato a maltrattarlo negli ultimi mesi, ma certe abitudini sono difficili a morire  e Stiles è grato che ormai si tratti soltanto di minacce verbali.

È, guarda caso, quasi mezzanotte quando si ritrovano, loro due, soli, perché ovviamente gli altri stanno tenendo a bada il lato più pericoloso della cosa, certo, non c'è verso che Stiles abbia il diritto di un po' di protezione aggiuntiva. Arrangiati Stiles, chiama il tuo dio interiore, Stiles. _Svieni tra le braccia di Derek, Stiles_ , aggiunge la voce di Malia nella sua testa.

Stiles mastica un'imprecazione e Derek si gira a guardarlo per l'ennesima volta. Gli basta scuotere il capo perché Derek ritorni ad usare i suoi occhi sparaflashanti per individuare Zombilly e Zombirwin, come Stiles ha deciso di soprannominarli.

È quasi convinto che andrà avanti così per il resto della notte, quando il miracolo accade.

«Perché non lasci perdere? Sei salvo. Siete salvi. Dovrebbe essere quello l'importante,» gli fa notare Derek, mentre cercano di capire cos'abbiano in mente  stavolta. Campeggio in mezzo ai boschi? Non esattamente rassicurante.

«Voglio comunque saperlo» risponde Stiles, concentrandosi su un lampione dalla luce tremolante.

«E io non voglio, o giuro, ti pianto qui e me ne vado.»

«Perché?» La voce di Stiles è dignitosa, niente che debba meritarsi la disapprovazione di Derek.

«Perché la luna rosa ha mandato in calore tutti quanti, quindi cambia argomento, Stiles.»

Derek riprende a camminare, rimanendo in silenzio, e Stiles si sistema la sacca sulle spalle. Non ha più tanta voglia di parlarne, già. Non vuole neanche sapere perché Scott abbia pensato che fosse una buona idea mandare Stiles con un mannaro arrapato, _senza dirgli che era arrapato_.

Stiles odia gli zombie. E Derek, ma non nello stesso modo. È più una questione momentanea, quella con Derek.

Per le ore successive, il suo unico problema diventa convincere il suo cervello a non chiedersi come sta facendo a trattenersi Derek.

***

Sono nel bel mezzo della foresta e c'è una cavolo di cascata a meno di cinquecento metri. L'umidità è assurda e Peter si bea della situazione come se fosse improvvisamente tornato alle origini. Tutto attorno a loro ci sono conifere, sottobosco bagnato e rumori inquietanti. E pigne. Miliardi di pigne – okay, forse non miliardi, ma comunque tante.

«Voglio tornare a casa» borbotta, fissando il suo pezzo di pollo messo a rosolare sul fuoco.

Scott, alla sua destra, gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso e addenta la sua costoletta con la faccia più soddisfatta del mondo. Stiles è abbastanza sicuro che presto comparirà anche una bavetta alla bocca, un paio di orecchie alte in testa e una coda scodinzolante. La visione è tanto nitida che si chiede se, per caso, quelli raccolti da Peter non fossero in realtà funghi velenosi, o quantomeno allucinogeni.

Malia e Kira sono lontane, al sicuro nelle mani di Lydia, e Stiles trema un secondo al ricordo delle loro espressioni nell'ultima video-chat. Neppure Isaac e Jackson sembravano tanto stravolti.

La luna rosa potrà anche avere un nome idiota, ma ha degli effetti collaterali che sembrano voler durare più del necessario. Compresa la voglia irrefrenabile di campeggio e carne – hah – ben cotta.

Derek si alza dal proprio posto e va a recuperare una coperta, gettandola sulle spalle di Stiles e sedendosi sul poco spazio che c'è alla sua sinistra. Stiles grugnisce un ringraziamento e si accoccola sotto la protezione concessagli, ignorando l'espressione sul volto degli altri e concentrandosi sul proprio cibo.

Peter, dall'altra parte del fuoco, sorride come se gli avessero fatto un regalo fuori programma.

Stiles guarda Derek e l'altro gli fa' cenno di lasciar perdere con una scrollata di spalle.

***

Ci sono giorni in cui se ne dimentica. Troppo preso dalla scuola, dalla propria vita da adolescente, dalle proprie esperienze di coppia che spesso finiscono in disastri. Stiles non vede molti cambiamenti nella sua vita, eccezion fatta per la palestra che stanno cercando di far risorgere – letteralmente – dalle ceneri.

Beacon Hills continua a vivere fregandosene dei suoi problemi e dei dubbi che Derek continua a portare con la sua presenza. Dubbi, ma anche guai, com'è ovvio che sia, perché è stato da tempo assodato che se Peter era un Alpha problematico, Scott  è _apocalittico_ , seriamente. Stiles è sicuro che non ci sia mai stato tanto traffico sovrannaturale in città prima d'ora. In un mese si trovano a che fare con sirene – greche e alla _Pirati dei Caraibi_ , in due diversi momenti, – arpie, streghe pazzoidi, cannibali che si fingono Chupacabra, Wendigo – e Stiles credeva di essersi liberato dai Wendigo –, fantasmi con strana sete di vendetta mirata solo ed esclusivamente contro chi riesce ad essere abbastanza sfigato da vederli – ovviamente Stiles è tra quelli – e, insomma, la lista continua con un ritmo che lo lascia senza fiato. Tutto quello che raccoglie da quelle esperienze è che essere amico di licantropi comporta più problemi che vantaggi. Nulla di nuovo, insomma. Ha solo imparato a vederne alcune sfaccettature.

Sì, dubita fortemente di aver visto tutto, se la faccia poco impressionata di Deaton suggerisce qualcosa.

Passano a malapena due settimane dalla riunione dei bevitori di sangue – nulla a che fare con Twilight – e Stiles sta correndo per il campo di Lacrosse improvvisato con Scott mesi prima, cercando di migliorare sempre più la propria velocità. La pallina colpisce la rete ripetutamente e sempre più forte, ancora, ancora ed ancora. Sfoga la frustrazione nata dall'assurdità della sua vita : dal perenne accanimento del mondo nel volergli rendere la vita un inferno; dagli esami in arrivo; dall'allontanarsi di Scott, anche se l'altro tende a negarlo; dal modo in cui Peter continua a  suggerirgli che ci sarebbe un rimedio a tutti i suoi problemi, compreso il suo desiderio di giocare in prima linea. Dalla sfilza infinita di messaggi che Malia continua a mandargli, con foto annesse di cosa succederà se non farà presto lui il primo passo.

Quando Derek gli passa di fianco, prendendo la racchetta più lunga e rigirandosela tra le mani, Stiles lo guarda in silenzio e cerca di respirare a fondo, di gettare via qualsiasi stupidaggine il mondo voglia gettargli contro. Controlla il battito del proprio cuore, rilassa le spalle ed osserva Derek prendere posto di fronte alla rete. Chiude gli occhi e cerca quel punto di calma che gli hanno detto mille volte di trovare. Si concentra sulla persona di fronte a lui, elenca ad ogni respiro quello che sa, riprendo il controllo della sua vita, lascia che Derek rimetti a posto i pezzi sparsi della sua mente semplicemente restando lì.

Si guardano negli occhi e restano in silenzio. Stiles sorride e alza la racchetta, riprendendo ad allenarsi.

Non importa se Derek gli sta nascondendo qualcosa. In realtà, Derek non gli sta nascondendo un bel niente, e lo sanno entrambi. Ha smesso di nascondere certi fattori fondamentali molto tempo fa, quindi Stiles decide di fidarsi, di lasciar perdere se l'idea di essere stato il primo ad essere salvato da Derek riesce a destabilizzarlo e a renderlo bisognoso di risposte. Forse Derek l'ha fatto perché voleva proteggerlo. Derek tende a fare queste cose. Tende a voler proteggere tutti.

Bugie, bugie e ancora bugie. Ma Stiles ha passato tutta la sua vita ad evitare problemi. È esattamente quello il motivo per cui Malia ce l'ha con lui, a ragione, e anche il motivo per cui si trova ancora a Beacon Hills, nonostante si sia ripromesso di andarsene non appena si fosse presentata l'occasione.

E di occasioni ce ne sono state, ma lui è riuscito a schivare pure quelle, perché in realtà Stiles non sa cosa vuole, o meglio, non vuole ammetterlo, perché ammettere certe cose vorrebbe dire… Sì, ecco. Stiles non ha mai detto di avere le idee chiare.

«Torna qui, Stiles,» lo richiama Derek, ed è a un passo da lui, non vicino alla rete com'era un attimo fa.

Anche in questo momento, Stiles non sa cosa fare. Un passo indietro, un passo avanti. Non ha idea di cosa ci sia nello sguardo di Derek, non sa se c'è una possibilità di smuoversi da quella situazione di stallo. Ogni domanda di Stiles sembra non poter ricevere risposta. Ogni azione di Derek gli fa scattare l'istinto di fuga. Sono ad un punto morto, ma non troppo morto.

Stiles sorride e gli fa cenno di tornare alla rete. Derek obbedisce con un cenno del capo, lanciandogli indietro la pallina e aiutandolo ad allenarsi, in una radura qualsiasi, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, lontano dalla frenesia di Beacon Hills e dalla sua malsana capacità di somigliare alla Bocca dell'Inferno di Buffy.

«Hai mai visto Buffy?» chiede Stiles, fermandosi un momento per riprendere fiato.

«Non l'ho mai visto tutto» risponde Derek, senza distogliere per un attimo lo sguardo da lui.

«Ho gli episodi nel computer».

Derek si appoggia alla propria racchetta, arcuando un sopracciglio. «Stasera, hamburger e _curly fries_?»

Stiles sorride, portando una mano al centro del petto: «Tu si che hai la chiave per il mio cuore».

L'altro scuote il capo e riprende tra le mani l'asta bianca: «Cerca di migliorare il tiro, tendi sempre verso destra».

«Non eri un pesce, tu?» È un po' frustrante, deve ammetterlo. Derek sembra essere costipato quando si tratta di… romanticherie.

«Il fatto che fossi anche nel club di nuoto non fa di me un incompetente a Lacrosse. Il basket non è poi tanto diverso».

«Touché» risponde Stiles «Tou-fottutamente-ché».

***

Il fatto è che, quando si tratta di Stiles, molto spesso la sua vita un attimo fa schifo e quello dopo decide di aggravarsi alla velocità della luce. Tanto per chiarire una volta per tutte che se una cosa potrà andar peggio, lo farà, sempre. Ogni tanto Stiles si chiede perché non abbiano dato un Nobel a Murphy, davvero.

Quindi, com'è giusto che sia, le cose prendono una piega più strana del solito un sabato mattina.

Stiles sta cercando di staccare i pancakes dalla padella, quando alla radio parte una canzone a dir poco ridicola – _Lom King_ , ma è abbastanza sicuro di sbagliarsi. Per qualche assurda ragione, è tanto ridicola quanto piacevole da ballare, il che finisce per essere un problema, perché quando suo padre entra in cucina, gli rivolge un'occhiata che riesce ad esprimere tutto quello che è necessario a Stiles per capire che, forse, non dovrebbe lasciarsi andare all'entusiasmo.

«Ciao papà» saluta, alzando la paletta a mo' di saluto.

«Felice di essere a casa?» chiede suo padre, sistemandosi il colletto della divisa.

«Come ogni sabato. Credo di avere la giornata completamente libera. Solo io, questi pancakes e la mia X-Box» spiega, riuscendo finalmente a staccare il cibo dalla padella, versandoselo nel piatto.

«Bene, evita di uscire, anche».

Stiles non ha bisogno di chiedere per sapere che i guai hanno nuovamente varcato le metaforiche porte di Beacon Hills. Gli ci vogliono trenta minuti, due pancake sacrificati in favore di qualche dettaglio e una doppia tazza di caffè, prima che suo padre ceda, dandogli l'informazione che gli serve.

«Si tratta solo di strani movimenti in periferia. Un gruppo di persone, secondo alcuni, hanno occupato una vecchia casa con un giardino che dà verso il bosco».

«Niente di strano».

«Niente di strano» conferma suo padre con un sospiro, il che non promette nulla di buono. «Peccato che qualcuno sia convinto di averli visti fare una sorta di… Non lo so, l'hanno chiamato falò, ma ho mandato una pattuglia ieri e non c'erano segni di effrazione».

«Neanche terra bruciata? Bidoni?» Stiles versa un'altra dose abbondante di sciroppo d'acero nel piatto.

Suo padre lo guarda fare, scuotendo il capo e rimettendosi in piedi. «Per favore, puoi promettermi che non farai niente di stupido?»

Stiles si blocca con la bottiglietta di sciroppo a mezz'aria. «Dipende da cosa intendi per stupido» risponde, entrando con facilità nella loro routine.

«Lo intendo come mettersi nei guai e andare a darci un'occhiata, tu cosa intendi?» controbatte suo padre, forzando un sorriso.

«Come… passare la mattinata a sparare contro lo schermo?»

Suo padre rotea gli occhi e scuote il capo, alzandosi dalla tavola e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, prima di andarsene. «Sono serio, vedi di non farti trovare per l'ennesima volta in un luogo sottoposto a sorveglianza.»

«Non ti preoccupare, papà, passerò la giornata a fare del mio meglio per battere il mio stesso record».

«Spero tu stia parlando del videogioco».

«Ovvio, di che altro vuoi che stia parlando?»

«Almeno chiama Derek Hale!»

Stiles chiama Scott non appena sente l'auto di suo padre uscire dal vialetto.

***

A quanto pare, Stiles è un gran investigatore, ma quando si tratta delle cose che gli stanno davanti al naso, ci mette un bel po' a metterle a fuoco.

Gli Adoratori del Lupo sono convinti che Stiles sia uno di loro, e lui non sa se trovare la cosa esilarante o terrificante. Quando gli altri arrivano, è uno spettacolo assistere alla massa di gente con cappucci dalle orecchie pelose chinarsi di fronte a Scott e compagnia. Malia sembra esitare tra il voler comunque prenderli a calci e godersi la gloria, e Stiles trattiene a stento una risata al modo in cui Jackson fissa ognuno dei presenti. Una parte di lui ha sentito la mancanza di Jackson. L'altra parte, quella che ancora ha a cuore Lydia, è invece indecisa sul da farsi.

È Derek il primo a raggiungerlo e Stiles gli sorride, alzando le mani per muovere le orecchie del proprio cappuccio lupino. «Una splendida imitazione della realtà, non credi?»

Derek grugnisce dal naso e scuote il capo, togliendogli il cappuccio e tirandolo a sé in un abbraccio.

Il fiato di Derek è caldo e distraente contro il collo di Stiles: «Perché non la pianti di spaventarmi a morte?»

Stiles scoppia a ridere, abbandona la testa contro la spalla di Derek e sospira l'attimo dopo.

Se le sue mani si aggrappano con un po' troppa energia alla giacca di Derek, nessuno sembra voler commentare. O quantomeno, non commenta ad un volume che sia alla portata di Stiles, se il ringhio di Derek ne è un'indicazione.

***

La vita di Stiles non è normale. Corre per metà della settimana e il più delle volte si tratta di situazioni tra la vita e la morte. Ci sono giorni in cui tutto sembra normale, altri in cui basta un disegno di Lydia per alterare la pace apparente. Ma in fin dei conti Stiles non vuole cambiare nulla di tutto questo.

Ha uno stupido lupo mannaro come migliore amico, una bashee come migliore amica e un altro stupido lupo mannaro come ragazzo.

È divertente.

È poco normale.

E forse a Stiles le cose normali non sono mai piaciute.


End file.
